Samchel: My Wish
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Samchel takes place during S6 episode 4. This is how I would've loved to see Samchel happen. One shot.


A/N: Okay just watched Glee, who else got Goosebumps from Samchel moments? Too cute. Just sucks that Sue had to hypnotize him. Although some of their moments, he wasn't under hypnosis. I was inspired to write another Samchel. Will start as a one shot but who knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel was in the Glee practice room on the piano, and she is frustrated because she had forgotten the basics steps to piano and Sue definitely ruffled her feathers. So much going through her head these days. Between trying to figure out her own life and making New Directions a reality .she felt overwhelmed. Not to mention the many feelings going through her after her friendly dinner at Breadstix with Sam Evans. Its true it had been so long since had been alone with a guy minus her dads, Blaine or Kurt. Sam was always a good friend, but despite a brief attraction in New York, she was always passed over for Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittney, heck even Tina stole a kiss. Never Rachel, though.

Rachel still wasn't even sure if she was ready for dating. She didn't have the best track record, Finn was the love of her life, and let's face it...Rachel Berry's life wad in chaos. She felt like Demi Moore in Ghost when Sam had her close her eyes imagining she was playing the piano..She trusted Sam very much, but she knew he still loved Mercedes.

Rachel sat at the piano playing a soft tune when she heard someone singing.

Sam: Girl you sound so good. *singing*

Rachel smiled and giggled.

Sam: Sorry, John Mayer. Wow you sound amazing Rachel..

Rachel: It's slowly coming back to me.

Sam: You may not be a Billy Joel like Blaine but NO ONE can touch Rachel Berry when she sings. THAT is your true talent and who you are. Don't even worry about Sue. Word has it she's retiring.

Rachel: Becky tweeted didn't she?

Sam: Listen Rachel there is something I've been wanted to play for you..I'm not great with words, but I know the way to express myself with you is through music.

"My Wish" (A/N:Rascal Flatts)

(Sam)

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

Sam finished the song, and looked into Rachel's eyes, crashing his lips onto hers.

Rachel pulled away. "Sam-" she started..

Sam: Rachel, listen, I've had feelings for you for a long time. I never had the courage to even try to date you because you are so amazing, and oh my god, you're sooo hot. I just want to know if you're ready to take a chance and go out with me. A real date.

Rachel: I thought you loved Mercedes?

Sam: I will always, but were going to happen she would be here fighting for me right? Please Rachel...

Rachel: My wish is coming true, yes Samuel Evans, I will go out with you.

Sam: Good answer..now where were we? *leaning in again *

Rachel kissed him again. " Right here where you belong".

Sam: Forever.

A/N: Hope you guys loved this. Read &amp; Review. Xoxo


End file.
